This invention relates to missile targets used in contests between marksmen impelling missiles with slingshots, bows, air rifles and the like.
Several prior art targets produce a visible reaction when they are struck by missiles. However, most prior art targets suffer from disadvantages making them less than completely suitable for simultaneous competition between marksmen capable of impelling missiles in rapid succession and at high velocities.